


Aku Bukan Korek Api

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ORCHID: Puisi 2017 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sangkamu aku hanya korek api?





	Aku Bukan Korek Api

_Malam hilang, menerjang tangan_

_Tubuhmu tak bisa kugenggam_

_Ada titik yang menggema duka_

_Membatasi antara kita berdua_

_Lalu kauanggap aku apa?_

_Kekasih ataukah mengasih?_

_Tapi maaf saja, aku bukan korek api_

_Yang hanya dihidupkan saat lampu padam_

_Cuma kaupegang bila dalam kegelapan_

_Setelahnya lantas kaubuang_

_Aku bukan korek api_

_Menyala hanya karena janji_

_Bersinar dalam hitungan jari_

_Aku bukan korek api_

_Aku juga butuh nutrisi hati_

_Aku juga butuh kaudekapi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2017. Saya sudah lupa tanggalnya. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca.


End file.
